In the known art, the disclosure of the following U.S. patent pertaining to this invention:
4,511,777 to Frank Gerard, 4-16-85, disclosed a motor-driven rotor with permanent cylindrical magnets embedded parallel with the axis and with alternative north-south orientation. Adjacent an end of the rotor a copper heat absorbing plate had a plurality of heat sinks extending through a ferro-magnetic plate, with surprising results.